Sir, yes sir!
by Kuroi-Tsuruko
Summary: Hinata decides to change herself, but Tsunade twists her idea into something very different...
1. Chapter 1: A decision made

**Hey everyone, so after I read a few fics I decided to write my own. So here it is, hope you enjoy, it will be longer, but unfortunately my muse is also having holiday, so you'll have to wait. I'll add chapters when I find out how. If there's anything wrong with the language let me know, I will try to fix it (English is not my first language).**

**Since this is my first fic, I would ask you to be nice, but somebody would break it anyways so review and let me know what you REALLY think.**

**Pairings: KakaHina**

**Rating: Will be M, this will get nasty, believe it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**So, on with the story...  
**

* * *

It was November. It was late night, but Hinata wasn't sleeping. She was lying on the bed, thinking about her life. What has she accomplished in her whole life? Nothing. She was 18, and only completed a few missions. And her personal life? If there would something beyond disaster, it would be exactly that. She had to move on, she thought to herself, at least with her sexual life. In her 18 years of living, she never even kissed anybody. She didn't love Naruto anymore. She didn't love anybody. That scared her a little. What was she? An iceberg without a heart?

_I have to change that._

Despite the cold weather, she put on only trousers and an oversized T-shirt. She walked out of her apartment and headed to the Hokage's office. When she arrived there and saw the light still on, she entered the building. She came at the Hokage's office door and she knocked silently. She hoped she won't regret this.

"Tsunade-sama? "

The Hokage was doing some paperwork, obviously bored to death. She was confused about Hinata's late visit, but glad for the disturbance. She really did hate the paperwork.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? It's 2 a.m. Shouldn't you be sleeping? "

"Go-gomenasai…"

Although Hinata gained some confidence during the years, she never got rid of stuttering. She hated herself for that, but she could do nothing.

"It's ok. What brings you here? "

"I-I a-actually came to a-ask for a f-favor."

She said her request so quietly that Tsunade herself hardly heard her. Hinata was looking at the floor; her normally pale face was crimson red now. Her hands were sweaty. Her legs were as shaky as jelly.

Tsunade was shocked. She always thought about Hinata as of a mature woman, reserved, but skilled. She never imagined that her closeness can be caused by lack of experience. She observed Hinata for a while.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Hinata's face turned almost violet, but she was capable to nod.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find anyone suitable…"

She looked to her papers. She took a bunch of them and started to browse them. One after the other fell the papers on the floor, until a single one was left.

Tsunade sighted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, there is no other option."

And with those words she exposed the document to Hinata.

Hinata almost fainted. Her face was starting to gain a slight blue undertone. But she gained control of herself once more.

"A-arigato, this would be perfectly fine."

She left the office worried, but she finally felt like she did something for herself. She moved on.

When she arrived home, it was 5 a.m. already. She collapsed to bed, not even changing her clothes. And with a thought of a very hard morning, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi was really angry. What the hell did she think? He just got back from an A-ranked mission and now, 14 hours after his return, she is calling back for him? He was really pissed, but obeyed her commands. He knew very well what she can do to people who don't obey.

He stood in front of the Hokage's office. Really grumpy, by the way. But since he was not crazy, he knocked silently and pretended to be perfectly calm.

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside. Tsunade sat behind her desk and read some documents. She raised her eyes just for a second and put her head back down to hide a little smirk. She knew he would be pissed. Kakashi was a good actor, but Tsunade was a woman – she recognized the anger hidden behind his mask of bore.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama."

"Yes. I have an important mission for you. But don't worry – your main task is only to write reports and relax. You will be in a two-man team with one of the chuunins. His task will be an infiltration to a military school. There had been some robberies recently and the headmaster asked us to investigate the case further."

"Ok."

"Unfortunately, there's a little problem…"

"Hm?" Kakashi raised one eyebrow.

"The only one who isn't on a mission is the young Hyuuga heiress."

"Hinata? Tsunade, do you really think this is a good idea? She's not able to bear with a military school, not talking about the fact everyone will recognize she's Hyuuga – not many people have those eyes, you know?"

"About the appearance – there's no problem. I've already ordered special contact lenses that won't affect her Byakugan. Plus, they are light blue – she will look adorable. And about the other thing…I think it's time for her to grow strong. She might not like it, but it will make her more powerful, both in physical and emotional way. She should be more open, more sociable. That's another part of your task. You will be living in a village in the surroundings of the school. In the evenings, you will take her to bars, pubs, dance clubs, stuff like that. Make. Her. Sociable.

"There's no way this is gonna work. You are crazy."

He tried to imagine it – Hinata dancing, Hinata drinking, Hinata drunk, Hinata naked on his bed. _Wait, where does the last come from? _It was as impossible as trying to imagine Naruto role-playing a geisha.

Tsunade ripped him off his thoughts.

"Well, let's wait and see. Any questions?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"In that case, be at 5 a.m. at the gate. Dismissed."

Tsunade smiled again. The very first idea was Hinata's, yes, but it of course didn't include any military school or dance clubs. Her smile widened. This might get interesting. She opened a bottle of sake and with a sigh sat back to the documents. After half an hour she realized that she haven't read a word, but drink almost all sake. She took a last sip, and with an expression of resignation, walked through the room, turned off the lights, left the office and headed home.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the gate, Hinata was waiting there already. That was not very surprising, because she was always early and he was always late. He almost didn't recognize her. Her normally pearly eyes were now baby blue and the blue-ish undertone of her hair was replaced by warm brown. Also, she was wearing camo trousers and a long-sleeved black top with turtleneck. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

Hinata was a little scared, but also pretty angry. What Tsunade did with her original idea… You would never imagine that Tsunades and Hinatas ideas have something in common. Hinata didn't think she can deal with a military school. _A MILITARY SCHOOL, for God's sake! _

"Are you ready?"

Kakashis voice got her back to Earth. She nodded. They walked into the woods and started moving in a quick pace. They made a lunch break around noon and then continued their trip in a slightly slower rate. If they continue like this, they will reach the destination in about a week.

They stopped when the darkness started to be too heavy. They were standing on a small glare surrounded by tall trees.

"We will stay here for the night and get up with the dawn."

Tsunade gave them only one tent. They got in (Hinata blushing from the thought of her sleeping in one tent with a man) and Kakashi shamelessly started to undress. Hinata's pink face grew red. Kakashi was now wearing only his mask, his socks and a pair of baggy trousers. Hinata caught herself admiring his bare torso, the muscles moving smoothly under his skin. She immediately looked away, confused from the feelings she had.

Hinata slowly turned away from Kakashi and started to undress herself. She put down her shirt, and felt his gaze on her back, but – what surprised her – she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. More like flattered. She was proud of her small waist and muscular, straight back. She felt his gaze intensify as she undid the bra. Suddenly she had the urge to be a little provocative, so she slightly turned to Kakashi, revealing a curve of her full breast – which was black and sharply visible against the light tent material – to his eyes. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she took her oversized pajama T-shirt and put it on, silently smiling to herself. She was gaining confidence.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed and reviewed..**

**Have a nice day/night :)  
**

**X Kuroi-Tsuruko  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A scary night and the Journey

**OK, here's the second chapter :)**

**It's a little shorter and it's not so action - it was meant to be more emotional.**

**I made my thoughts and fears into this, because I myself and Hinata are pretty much the same.**

**Enjoy and review please...  
**

* * *

The next day, they got up with the sunrise and packed their things. Kakashi only ate some soldier pills and Hinata didn't have breakfast at all. They packed their things (they had slight problems with the tent) and divided the things, so they both carried equal weigh (Hinata had it a little lighter). Kakashi chose a pace that was quite slow, but they could continue like that the whole day. They stopped at a random village to have lunch. Kakashi ordered a ramen, smiling at a thought of Naruto that flashed through his mind, while Hinata was enjoying her onigiri.

When they payed for the food, they travelled on. They stopped on a rock above a village. They had a small dinner here and camped near a forest. Kakashi decided to have patrols this time, because of the wolves that were living in the surroundings. They were switching after 3 hours, and it were the worst 3 hours of Hinata's life.

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata was sitting near the fire and staring into it, when she heard that noise. A noise as if somebody was walking around, surrounding them in a circle. Hinata silently activated her Byakugan and froze on a spot. They were practically surrounded by a pack of wolves. Hinata sat in silence and cursed Kakashi's heavy breathing. She stood up and recruited the fire. She was having a bad feeling about these animals. They acted weird. They were not afraid of fire (well, not that much). It caused goosebumps on her neck. _

_Suddenly she realized the silence – Kakashi stopped panting. She felt a presence behind her and then a warm hand on her shoulder. With Kakashi's warmth, the fear was awoken by an unpleasant presence all around him and got out of the tent to see what was going on._

"_Wolves." Hinata explained._

"_How many?"_

"_Around fifty."_

"_That's more than just a regular pack…"_

_He sat next to Hinata, calming her down by his movement._

"_You can go to sleep if you want to."_

"_I doubt I would fell asleep." Responded Hinata with a sad smile and slightly trembling voice._

_Kakashi noted her fear and intuitively hugged her. He awaited a punch or something when he realized what he did, but it never came. Hinata just moved a bit closer to him, and – laying her head on his shoulder – slowly drifted off to sleep._

_-End of flashback-_

Well, the end of it wasn't that bad…

* * *

When Hinata woke up the next day, a mixture of emotions flowed through her body: confusion, embarassment, satisfaction, pride and remorse. She was confused right after she opened her eyes, then embarassed of how she acted, then satisfied of Kakashi's body heat and proud she didn't fainted. The remorses were caused when she realised the fact, that Kakashi was sleeping for only a little more than two hours.

She slowly pulled away and gave Kakashi a gentle smile. Kakashi nodded but – to Hinatas relieve – didn't say a word about what happened. They sat there for about half an hour, and when the sun began to lit the landscape with a red-golden glow, they began to pack. Hinatas chocolate brown hair shone like liquid copper, as they ran through the rocky land. The sun warmed them up, even though the air was chilly.

They stopped on a rock eaves to have a breakfast (they didn't eat where they slept because of the wolves) and silently admired the continuing sunrise. It was more of a orange now, and the sky had an absolutely gorgeous shade of violet. It was light, more a hue than a colour and it reminded Kakashi of Hinatas eyes (that were hidden behind those lenses).

Once again there was a flash in his head, depicting Hinata naked on the bed, her legs shyly crossed.

_Kakashi, you old pervert, stop these thoughts before they'll start building a tent in your pants! _He had to shake his head. _What the heck is happening to me? I got to find myself a bar with some nice waitresses before I go mad…I swore once I would never be as perverted as Jiraya, but seems like my brain's not getting it at all…_

When they finished their meals, they hit a quick stride and ran for a few hours. Once again they lunched in some small village and then continued until evening. When the sun started to set, they reached their final destination, but before they entered the village, they stood on the rock above it and examined it.

The village was in a valley, a river flowing in the middle, everything nice and neat. Well, not everything. There was a building that ruined the atmosphere. A massive cube of concrete. Grey. With grilled windows that were so tiny there were no necessarity for the grates. There was a small court and then a massive wall with a huge gate, everything circumvallated with barbed wire. Everything near it was sad, desperate. It was killing it surroundings. Everything that got inside that building faded. Everything…became grey, too…

Hinata let out a small gasp when her eyes finally read the two words made of metal. MILITARY ACADEMY. _I am going to spend a few months caged like a bird. I only don't have the wings to fly away. _Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes, and her throat narrowed. Sudddenly Kakashi said something she didn't heard, but she thought it ended with "…I'm not letting you to live there."

Then he spoke louder: "Let's find ourselves a place to live."

* * *

**OK, that's it fo r now, let me know what you think etc...**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**X Kuroi-Tsuruko  
**


	3. Chapter 3: They'll get used to it

**OK, next chapter...**

**I think my fingers are going to fall off.**

**I admit that the characters might be slightly OOC, but that's the way I want them to be and this is MY story, so if you mind it, pretend it's somebody I created. (Although of course, this characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...)  
**

**Nevermind, enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

The hotel apartment was so nice Hinata almost forgot her despair. When she stepped in, she found herself in a small living room, which basically consisted of a three-piece suit, coffee table, a huge lamp and a wardrobe. There were two doors (well, three if you count the main ones). The ones led to a teeny tiny kitchen and further to a bathroom and the others to a bedroom. Immediately she felt like something's wrong. She didn't found out quite yet, but she had that feeling. Her eyes flew through the room, admiring the mahogany furniture. Then her gaze stopped. The bed. It is always the bed.

The bed was very massive, wide and comfy-looking. That was fine. But it was a bed. Not beds.

_Ok, one bed only. I had to deal with worse things. Wait, why am I turning red again?_

Hinata became pink, but then gained control and returned to her pale color again. She seemed calm, but there was a total mess in head.

_Oh dear Kami, what if I'll snort? Or have one of those ridiculous sex dreams? –No, I won't. –But what will I do when I'll wake up wet again? –NO, no, NO, I just won't be having any dreams….or…_

_Kami, I just hope the couch is comfortable._

Suddenly Kakashi – who was examining the shower until now – appeared behind her and elongated his neck over her shoulder – she was standing in the doorway – to see the room.

"Looks nice, don't you think?"

"Um…yes, but it would be nicer with an additional bed…"

"Oh Hinata, please, I thought you got over it. Look, even our tent is smaller and you had no problem with that, right?"

Hinata realized that and slightly relaxed herself.

"Oh and sorry, I snort sometimes."

_So much for my fear of snorting,_ thought she and gently smiled.

When they unpacked that little they had with them, Kakashi decided to take her to the town. The academy could wait. But when he reminded himself of Tsunades commanding voice saying "Make her sociable" he figured he could do something with that. Hinata seemed to him slightly more open. It might have been the unusual clothes, the fact that they were not in Konoha or maybe just Naruto not being present. He didn't know, but he definitely liked the new, harsher side of hers.

* * *

They wandered through the town, searching for a bar or a club with good prices and not too much slimy guys searching for sex. Finally they walked in a bar with a good menu and only two disgusting cases. Though they were only two, they managed to fluster Hinata immediately after her enter. Their eyes were glued to her chest, nicely contoured in a tight black tank top. One of them wanted to slap her ass when she was passing by, but regretted it when he had Kakashis kunai at his neck.

"You surely didn't want to do what it looked like, right?"

The man looked scared and silently replied: "No, sir, of course not."

Hinata seemed not to notice anything, but smiled at Kakashis reaction. If that man did it, she would have dealt with him herself and that mans inwards would truly regret it.

She found them a box in the corner with a view on the door as well as on those males.

They both ordered sake (Hinata didn't wanted at first, but Kakashi talked her into it – he wanted to know how she would behave with some alcohol flowing through her body) and the waitress brought two bottles. Soon it was four and then eight. Kakashi managed not to drink much himself, so Hinata soon was a little flushed. She was behaving much more open. She proclaimed she's cold and moved closer to Kakashi, who didn't mind it at all.

He decided he'll ask her some questions.

"So, Hinata-chan, why are you usually so introvert? Now you seem pretty sociable…"

"It's not like I would want to be, but I'm afraid others will recognize my inexperience and will laugh at me…It's a kind of silly, but that's how it is."

"Inexperience? What do you mean?"

"Oh please, don't pretend…"

"I don't know what you mean…" Kakashi was really confused, for once he didn't acted.

"You know Kakashi, I never even kissed anybody. I have a lot of theory about love and sex and this stuff, but no experience. It's not like I wouldn't want to. But at first I was taught by father that I cannot be touched. Then I was chasing Naruto, who didn't give a fuck about me, and ignored any other boys. And now, nobody wants me because everybody thinks I'm too shy and closed. And if I go and say to someone – "Hey, wanna fuck?" – they would in the best case think I'm a slut and walk away."

Kakashi was stunned. Not only from the drench of foul words falling right from Hinata's mouth, but because it made sense. First her father, than Naruto, and after she finally got rid of them both (emotionally, of course), there was an association in everybody's minds: Hinata=shy.

"So why don't you reveal the true you to everyone?"

"And what would they think?"

"That doesn't matter. At first they might look weird at you and behave differently, but they'll get used to it. And so will you."

Something moved inside of her. She faced him, looked him into the eye and said that fatal question.

"Will you fuck me?"

"What?"

"W-will y-

"I understand. But, is this really what you want?"

"And here we go. You think it also? Kakashi, listen. I'm not porcelain, I won't break. Maybe I look a little fragile, but I assure you I'm pretty strong."

"Well, if you're that determined"- a smirk sat on his face, visible even through the mask - „let's go back to the hotel…"

They paid for the drink and headed home. When they were out on the street, Kakashi put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, then waist and from here it slowly slid downwards to her firm ass. Kakashi slapped her, and Hinata blushed slightly, already getting aroused.

This night was going to be long…

**

* * *

**

**Please don't kill me :)**

**Next chapter will be lemon - look forward to it. It might take me a little more time to write it, because this was like really quickly written and I want the lemon to be juicy and full-grown.**

**Hope you enjoyed and reviewed...**

**Have a good day/night,**

**X Kuroi-Tsuruko  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A night to remember

**Yay, finally!**

**I'll save my rubbish talk to the end, now enjoy!  
**

* * *

When they arrived to the hotel, both of them were quite aroused. Kakashi was stunned – he never thought what kind of words could fall out of "innocent" Hinata. They were having a little dirty-talk on the way. And, Hinata wasn't lying. She really had a LOT of theory. (She denied it when he said it, blushing madly.)

She also surprised him in a different way. So far he discovered that she watches porn quite often, likes to masturbate and – that surprised him the most – she was quite a tough girl. She would like to be dominated and she doesn't want to get rid of her virginity classically, but instead be taken from the back.

She claimed that fact so casually, that it was HIM who almost fainted.

* * *

They took off their jackets. Hinata was hanging hers into the wardrobe, when suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall, her back slammed into the wallpaper. She raised her eyes and saw Kakashi. He was looking at her intensely, his flaming gaze burning trough her. She realized there was something weird about his face.

It slammed her like a hurricane. He was not wearing a mask. Both his eyes were seen, and with his face completely bare, he was handsome. Not in that Greek-god-oh-so-sharp-jaw way, nor in a Hi-my-name-is-Ken way. His face was gently sculpted, yet very masculine.

Hinata wanted to touch the face, but he held her firmly – she could hardly move. She was absolutely at a mercy of him (which kinda aroused her more than anything). One of his hands travelled up and buried itself in her hair. He slowly lowered his face, as if he wanted to kiss her, but stopped a few millimeters away from her lips. He only felt his hot breath on her lips, and it drove her crazy. She wanted to kiss him and she leaned forward, but he held her hair tight, not letting go.

Finally, he decided to kiss her. His lips ghosted over hers, his tongue quickly licking her lower lip. He then backed away and blew a little air in her direction. She shivered as her hot lips cooled down quickly. He lowered himself once again, this time kissing her passionately. She was a little uncertain at first, but she learned quickly. She slightly opened her mouth, and they started tongue-fighting. Kakashi soon won the dominance and explored every place in her mouth.

He left her mouth just to lick her jaw with the tip of his tongue. He sucked at the sweet-spot behind her ear. He whispered in her ear, his voice husky and slightly clouded with lust.

"Are you sure you want this?"

The vibrations of his voice caused goose bumps all over her body. If she wouldn't be sure before he asked her, she was now.

"Hai."

As soon as she said it, Kakashi quickly turned her around. She was now stuck between him and the wall, her cheek pressed on the wallpaper. He held her wrists with one hand, while the other one was searching in his weapon pouch. He took out a kunai.

Hinata felt something hard and cold sliding up her leg. When she noticed it's a weapon she freaked out a bit, but then she realized Kakashi would never hurt her. She enjoyed this new, scary sensation, as the cool metal slid up her thigh, ripping her trousers apart.

He ripped off her trousers completely, but made sure her panties would remain untouched.

He did the same thing with her T-shirt, leaving her only in her underwear.

Suddenly she felt Kakashi back away, her hands free and the lack of his body warmth almost unbearable. She liked being teased, but like this, she'll go insane in the next hour.

Disorientated, she examined the room, only to find Kakashi sitting on the bed, watching her.

"Dance for me."

_What the hell?_

"Excuse me?"

"Dance for me. I heard you're a good dancer, so make me a little strip-show", he said sensually.

_OH, Kami…I should've had more sake._

She shyly left the wall and moved into the room to have some more space to dance. She started swaying her hips in large curves and then added some arm movement. Her hands travelled all over her body, here squeezing, there rubbing. She turned her back to him, then undid the bra clasp and faced him again. Her hands were on her breasts, gently kneading. Her tiny nipples were hard and stiff and she was teasing them with her index fingers.

"Enough. Come here."

He was on the bed only in his boxers now and they were getting very uncomfortable with every second.

She obediently did so. As she approached him, she slowly dressed down his underwear. She smiled when she saw his member. It was not overly huge, but long and nicely shaped – _just like Kakashi himself._

She kneeled before him and slowly licked the tip of his cock. He shivered. Then she slowly circled the head and licked on the lower side of it. When she heard his throaty groan, she chuckled lightly.

_So it really works. I've never imagined watching porn will be that useful…_

She slowly took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, still working with her tongue.

"Don't tell me you never did this be-ohh-before."

"Nn." She said it with his dick still in her mouth and the vibrations caused him to shiver.

"I have the theory, but I need to practice."

"O-Oh, you can practice on me whenever you want, baby…"

When he was almost done, he stopped her.

"My turn now."

"You don't have to do that, I'm wet enough."

"But I want to taste you." He licked his lips and then practically ripped her panties off her.

He threw her onto the bed and spread her legs wide.

Then he gave her one slow lick. She almost came. It was so different from masturbation, it was wet and hot and oh-so-good.

She was on the verge of cumming when he suddenly stopped.

He flipped her over so that she was on all four and positioned himself to her entrance. Hinata knew why she chose this position, because now he couldn't see the sole tear sliding down her cheek. It was painful at first, but then his slow but hard thrusts became pleasurable.

"Oh, please, go faster."

He decided to tease her a little more, so he advisedly slowed down even more. She now felt every inch of him moving inside her. It was so arousing it sent her over the edge.

He suddenly fastened his pace, to prolong her orgasm. Hinata grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. After a while she felt Kakashi release into her. They both collapsed on the bed, sweaty, panting, and satisfied. They drifted off to sleep still tangled in each other.

* * *

**OK, Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't I'm sorry.**

**This is my first lemon, that means it probably suck and because I never had sex it's probably unrealistic.**

**But nevermind, I'll work on next chapter, but since I'm like Tsunade at work (I'm not kidding - I have there a 1,6 meters high pile of papers that need to be sorted and stuff. I'm going crazy) it might take a while.**

**Please leave a comment, don't be gentle, I want to get better.**

**Yes, I'm a pervert. (So you don't have to write THAT)**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**X Kuroi-Tsuruko  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The morning after

**He****y **** everybody! ****It's been quite a long time and I'm sorry for that but school came**** and I don't have that much ****time nowadays…So here it is, Chapter five, enjoy. I just added a few differences so now it is: **

"Talking"

_Hinata thinking_

_**Kakashi thinking**_

Regular storyline

**And I hope that's all…**

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes – and immediately regretted it. A ray of sunshine crept its way onto the bed and, considering her hangover, a ray of sunshine wasn't really a thing to make her happy. As her whole body started to wake up, she started realizing other things. Like an arm wrapped around her waist. Kakashis arm. That was weird. She wriggled out of the bed and another fact stunned her. She was completely naked. And assumed Kakashi to be too.

_Oh Kami, what happened?_

_Did we- no, please no, not when I can't remember a thing._

But when she collected all the facts – the pain between her legs, their nudity, her clothes lying ripped all over the room (including her bra hanging from a bedside lamp) – there was only one conclusion.

_I got drunk and had SEX with him?_

Kakashi couldn't choose a worse time to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, and after a while of disoriented blinking he noticed Hinata standing near the bed, her head buried in her hands, the chocolate strands of her hair hanging around her naked body.

"Err…Hina-chan, are you alright?"

_Oh Kami, now he's even calling me Hina-chan…_

"Umm…I just…what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"Well like from 10 p.m. until morning I don't remember a thing…"

_**She doesn't remember?**_

"Oh well, we were in that bar and you got drunk and then we...well...had a kind of...well, sex."

_I knew it._

Her face went red and she suddenly felt an urge to cover herself.

_He probably saw it all last night, but why not acting modest?_

So she went back to bed, because – as she noticed earlier – half of her clothes were cut in half (_How the heck did THAT happen?_) and the rest was Kami knows were…

She rolled a blanket around herself and sat on the bed with an obviously desperate expression.

"Look…I'm sorry if you didn't want this to happen, but your intentions were quite clear last night and you seemed to enjoy it…"

"I…I think I did wanted this to happen, I just- thought I would remember it."

A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, we can replay it ANYTIME you want…"

"Oh shut up."

He lay back, propping himself on his elbows.

"But you really changed."

"Yes. Are you surprised? It happened to me a few times before. You go drink with someone, the alcohol tumbling down your barriers, and after that you are a bit changed, a bit more open. Not like when you're drunk, much less in my case actually, but still – it's a change."

"I think I like you much more that way."

"I think I like you much more maskless. We both had a kind of our own personal mask and we lay it down."

"Don't you want to be a psychologist? You'd be good at it."

She silenced him with a pillow, which lead to a little bed fight and ended up in a rather incriminating position when she noticed the clock.

"Crap. I should go."

"Where?"

"To accomplish our mission? What do you think we are here for?"

"Ooh, that thing, sure."

"In that case, would you mind climbing off of me so that I could get up?"

"Yes, I think I would mind."

A wide grin spread across his face, but when he noticed her expression he quickly backed away.

"But I'll deal with it, just because it's you."

He felt relief when the chakra from her hands disappeared.

She put on her casual clothes – this time a brown sweater, loose beige jacket and violet trousers – and they got on their way. It took them only half an hour to get to the school. The terrible atmosphere was still there, the frightening genius loci hanging in the air. A big part of the scariness was caused by lack of basically any sound. No birds chirping, no trees swaying in the air. Only a concrete silence with occasional howl of wind.

Their footsteps echoed in the space, as they reached huge metal door. There was a tiny window in it and a heavy door knocker.

* * *

**I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short, but I got stuck plus I'm overwhelmed with school AND my hobbies, so I don't know how things will work out.**

**Maybe I'll get some ideas, but...*sigh***

**Wish me luck, and as always, have a wonderful day/night :)**

**x KuroiTsuruko**


	6. Chapter ATTENTION PLEASE !

I have news for you guys! This story is now adopted by the great Aki666 ( u/1627770/Aki666) because with me, it had no chance of getting done ever…so yeah :)

Love,

Kuroi-Tsuruko


End file.
